Resident Evil: Dimensions
by Thedragoness821
Summary: Alice wakes to find herself in a bazar dimension nothing like the hellish world she had left behind But is it too good to be true? Set after Extinction, only Carlos doesn't die & he & Alice never met up. Completely disregards Afterlife, also 'Revenge' saga readers, this is a totally new story FYI lol. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Dimensions

_Summery: Alice wakes to find herself in a bazar dimension nothing like the hellish world she had left behind…. But is it too good to be true? FYI to 'Salvation' readers, this is a totally new, story saga. This story is set after Extinction & completely disregards afterlife, only Carlos & Alice never met up in Extinction & had no clue what happened to one another._

**Disclaimer: No own, no claim :/**

Alice's eyes snapped open, she waited for them to focus on the stark, white ceiling, she looked at herself & discovered she was clothed in a solid white jumpsuit. _'At least I have SOME clothes on.' _She thought to herself, given her history of waking up in strange places completely naked. Whoever her captors were, at least they had the courtesy to clothe her. She was also pleased to discover that there were no wires inserted into her skin, no machines, nothing. She tested out her shaky legs & took in her surroundings; the whole room was such a blinding shade of white, it was hard to tell where the walls began & the floor ended.

She room was so seamless she had to feel along the wall until she found the door, which was unlocked. The halls were much like the room she had come to in except the floor was black. She wound down hallway after identical looking hallway until she came to a set of double doors. She threw them open & walked outside, shielding her eyes against the blinding light from what she assumed was the sun… except it was red, it felt quite pleasant. Her eyes adjusted & she immediately rubbed them to make sure she was really seeing what she thought she was. The place, which she assumed was a hospital was sitting on a glass like platform & underneath it was a city like none she had ever seen, there were vehicles she assumed were cars of all shapes & sizes _flying_ around an alien city far below. "What the fuck?" She said to herself.

"I see you are awake." Alice whirled around on her heel at the sound of the voice, her hand flying to her side, were her twin kukris always lived, only to come up empty. A tall, thin man stood behind her, his skin fair & his hair white blonde. "Where are my weapons?" She said venomously "you won't be needing them." "Where…. Are…. They?" She said, her voice more dangerous. "I told you, you won't need them. Please let me explain." The person said as they motioned for her to follow them, Alice hung back, understandably suspicious. "Please, Miss Alice, with all due respect, don't you think that if we wanted to harm you, we could have when you were … as you say… 'out cold'?" The man said, Alice gave him a respectable nod as she followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No own, no claim :/**

"You have been selected, based on your abilities, along with others to help us in an upcoming great battle. "What makes you think I'll help you?" The man smiled. "The others said we'd have trouble convincing you." "Others?" Alice quipped as the tall man held open one of a set of white, metal doors.

There, sitting around an oblong table was, Jill Valentine, Chris & Claire Redfield, Ada Wong, & …. Carlos, Alice felt her heart skip a couple of beats & she smiled in spite of herself. He looked equally delighted to see her, he stood as she took her place next to him , it had been well over five years since they had seen each other but her feelings for the dark, handsome south American never waned.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here, you see, you were chosen by our elders to help our race in a great battle for our freedom against a power who wishes to destroy our world. If you agree to help us, you will be free to live out your days here, if not, we will simply send you back to the world you came from. I will not lie, the battle will be an epic one, but with each of your special talents, I feel more comfortable to hope for us to be victorious. Please, talk about it amongst yourselves, I will be back in ten minutes for your decision." The tall man said as he exited.

"What do you think? Should we help them?" Ada said as they all leaned in to form a huddle. "What choice do we have? It's either that or go back to that hell hole we call a world. I mean look at this place, its paradise." Jill quipped. "It's definitely a step up from earth & what it's become." Claire said. "There's nothing more we can do there, Umbrella has taken the entire fucking thing over, I say lets help these people." Carlos said as he looked to Alice, who nodded. "It's settled then." Claire said as the tall man came back in. "Okay, we'll help you, but we have a few conditions of our own." If we help you win this battle, we want our loved ones brought over here." "Consider it done, In the meantime please feel free to explore our great city, we have many choice hotels, you have pick of any one you wish to stay." The tall man said with a gracious smile. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to see what kind of fun I can have." Ada said. "But… how will we find each other when the time comes to do this thing?" Chris said. "We'll find _you_." The tall man said as he disappeared back inside the hospital. "Well, you heard the man, let's blow this Popsicle stand!" Ada said as she hopped in one of the hover-cars that were waiting for them, there were only three, each was a two-seater. "I guess we'll have to pair off." Carlos said. "Chris & I will take one & you & Alice can ride together, Ada can ride solo, since she's already gone anyway." Claire said as she rolled her eyes.

"What about this one?" Carlos said as he idled up to one of the many beautiful hotels in this strange world. "You want the truth? I don't give a fuck as long as it has hot water & a soft bed." She said, he chuckled. They walked into the lobby, it was breath taking; a crystal chandelier hung over the center of the room & the floors were a beautiful multicolored marble, fading into a velvet carpet walkway that led to the desk, & branched out to the spiral staircase. The concierge looked positively delighted to see them. "Oh! _Please_ this way! I must say I was hoping you would choose us!" He said as he ushered them to the elevator. Alice & Carlos got a beautiful view of the city via the open sided elevator as they slid up the side of the building. Alice got the sudden urge to pinch herself, this had to be a dream… this place was just too good to be true.

"Uh… I think you're mistaken we're not… uh…" Carlos said awkwardly as the concierge unlocked the honeymoon suite. "Why Sir, this is the _best_ room in the whole hotel!" he said indignantly, misreading his embarrassment as distain of the accommodations Carlos rubbed the back off his neck uncomfortably, he had assumed the man thought they were a couple, even though his very essence burned for the woman standing next to him, he didn't know how she felt & he didn't want to jeopardize what they already had together, which was in his opinion, a pretty strong plutonic connection. He glanced at Alice & she smiled back at him, Carlos thought for a second that there was something in her expression, a small spark of desire, akin to the sparks he felt, but it was gone so fast he was sure he had imagined it. "This room will suit us fine.' Alice interjected, the concierge bowed graciously as he handed her their room key & flitted back down the hall towards the elevator looking positively delighted. Carlos smiled to himself as he heard the tap to the bath turn on, he sat heavily onto the squashy leather sofa & clicked on the television. Their shows were much like theirs once were except everyone was the same tall, lean build, only their features & hair color differed.

Alice let a deep sigh escape her as she slid down into the hot, soapy bath water & turned on the whirlpool tub's jets. The years of dirt, tension & stress melted away. She dunked her head under the water for a few seconds before coming back up, she couldn't remember when she felt so human so, womanly. As she soaked, her thoughts drifted to the man seated just outside the door. She had wondered what had become of him, he looked well, as well as a person could in their extinct world; who was she kidding, deep in her subconscious, she admitted to herself that she was in love with him, though in her opinion, she hid it well, she doubted that even he knew. An hour had passed when Alice walked out of the bathroom, hair in a towel & one of the hotel's plush robes on, Carlos found himself wondering if she had anything on under it. "You should take a bath." She said. "Are you saying I stink?" He quipped, flashing his signature playful smile, causing her to swoon for a moment. "I was _implying_ it'll make you feel better." She said, unable to hide a smile.

"Wonder what the others are doing?" Carlos said as he flipped through the channels. "With Ada there is no telling, Chris & Claire are probably passed out. They're the responsible ones." Alice replied as she stood. "I'm going to take a nap." "Oh yeah." She sighed as she snuggled against the satin sheets & comforter.

The next thing she remembered, she was in the middle of what she deduced was come kind of battle. Mangled, dismembered bodies carpeted the ground; horror struck her as she realized they were the corpses of the people of this world. She saw movement up ahead, she broke into a run, the distant sounds of the ongoing battle reached her ears, her pace quickened. She dropped to her knees next to them & rolled them over, she was shocked to find that it was a child & she had a terrible wound in her abdomen. The girl tried to say something, but the life left her & she went limp in Alice's arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Alice whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, suddenly, the scene faded & she found herself being shaken, she struggled for a moment as the hotel room slowly came into focus. She heard a groan to her left & whirled her head around to see Carlos easing himself up against the wall. "Wha…what happened?" "You threw me back, with your mind I guess. You were having a bad dream, I was trying to wake you up." He said, grimacing as he sat, facing her on the bed across from hers. "Carlos, we have to help these people. Because there's no hope for them if we don't." She said breathlessly.

_Sorry this one was so long LOL, I know this is slow to get started but give it a chance, it'll get better, its going to be kind of like a saga. _


End file.
